kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 19th Century
"My good man, are you insinuating that' I''' am a sissy girl - like her?"-- Numbuh 19th Century'' Numbuh 19th Century was a KND operative who lived during the 19th Century (as his name implies). He was the one who was sent into the Alamode to retrieve the secret cake recipe of the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill. However, when he found it, he accidentally triggered a booby trap that set off a nuclear ice cream explosion that froze him and the five thousand other KND operatives present at the Alamode in ice cream. Within ten years, all but Numbuh 19th Century had been thawed out, but since they were now chronologically over thirteen, they were all decommissioned. In Numbuh 19th Century's honor, KND archaeologists have continued to search the ruins of the alamode for the recipe ever since. In the 21st century, during the events of Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., Numbuh 19th Century was finally found and revived. However, when he awoke, he was suffering from brain-freeze amnesia and could not remember the recipe. Having lived during a time when women were considered inferior and were, among other things, not admitted into the KND, Numbuh 19th Century exhibits inadvertent sexism, asking since when girls have been allowed into the KND when he notices females among the operatives surrounding him. Numbuh 86 then barges into the tent, ordering Numbuh 19th Century to be immediately decommissioned as he is "forty-eight kamillion years old". Numbuh 19th Century does not take her seriously and treats her as inferior, infuriating Numbuh 86, who is sexist towards boys herself. She drags him away, while Numbuh 50 Million B.C., who desperately wants to know the recipe, begs her to reconsider. Numbuh 19th Century is also unfamiliar with now commonplace things and concepts such as America having fifty states, ice cream cake, television and cartoons, much to the amusement of everyone else, even Father. As he was flown to the KND Moonbase to be decommissioned, he muses over the advanced 2x4 Technology of the present day and girls in the KND while Numbuh 86 boastfully tells him about how girls now practically run the KND. Before they can reach the Moonbase, they encounter Father's gigantic ice cream cake in orbit of Earth and are taken prisoner. To keep Father from disposing of them, Numbuh 19th Century claims to know the secret recipe for Father's great-grandmother's cake but refuses to disclose it, compelling Father to destroy the KND ice storage facility and then incarcerate them in the prison bunker. While in prison, Numbuh 19th Century romantically charms Numbuh 86, and they are found kissing by Numbuh 5 when Sector V arrives to rescue them. Later, while Numbuh 1 battles Father, Numbuh 19th Century distracts him by taking another bite of the cake, only to be blasted into a wall. He then realizes that the recipe became embedded on his chest, and upon learning this, Father decides to copy the recipe to make an even more delicious cake. However, Father's use of his fire powers has caused the ice cream to start melting, and a drop falls onto the recipe, smudging and ruining it. In rage, Father lets out a huge flame that flies through the top of the cake, hitting a passing ship and causing it to crash into the cake, slicing it in half. Blaming all this on Numbuh 19th Century, Father attempts to kill him, only for Numbuh 1 to save them. After escaping the cake and reaching the the Moonbase, Numbuh 86 admits to Numbuh 19th Century that she loves him, but it is not enough to keep her from decommissioning him, much like what she said to Numbuh 4 in Operation: E.N.D.. Numbuh 50 Million B.C., present at the decommissioning, becomes frantic and asks him if he remembers the recipe, which he does not, and though he does briefly shout about the Alamode, he has forgotten what it is. Extra Information: Assuming that exactly 200 years has passed since being frozen, and knowing that this particular episode aired in 2006, the year Numbuh 19th Century would have last existed in would have been 1806 - where he was originally ten years old. With this, subtract ten years and you'd have his approximate birthdate of 1796; he was born just before the turn of the 19th Century. Also, if he was still ten years old by the time he was unfrozen in 2006, he would be 15 years of age in 2011 - his accepted birthday is November 12th. Trivia *His clothes resemble Donald Duck's blue outfit. *He is mistaken for a girl sometimes, especially by Father. *In a fan letter is was revealed that he was dropped off with a family that already had enough kids *Mr. Warburton stated that the idea of Numbuh 19th Century being a man out of his time due to being frozen in suspended animation was inspired by Marvel Comics' Captain America. *In the 2x4 handbook it is stated that Numbuh 19th Century created the S.P.I.C.E.R Category:Operatives Category:Characters